


Promocja na czary

by Rudbeckia_bicolor



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/M, Humor, Romance
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-11
Updated: 2017-03-11
Packaged: 2018-10-02 16:29:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10222514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rudbeckia_bicolor/pseuds/Rudbeckia_bicolor
Summary: Rodzina bardzo chce znaleźć pewnej dziewczynie partnera życiowego. W tym celu matka wysyła ją do czarodzieja. Czy czary z promocji mogą dać dobry efekt?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Napisane na akcję walentynkową na Mirriel. Wskazówki: "ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz", wampir w sklepie meblowym, balony.

Promienie wślizgnęły się przez nie dość dokładnie zasunięte zasłony i połaskotały Arlenę w nos. Dziewczyna poruszyła się przez sen, odwróciła głowę, ale wschodzące wiosenne słońce było uparte i świeciło coraz jaśniej. Przez uchylone okno dolatywał poranny gwar. Arlena otworzyła w końcu oczy, mimo wszystko dość pozytywnie nastawiona do świata, bo nie miała nic przeciwko temu, by budziły ją promienie słońca. Co innego, gdy w mieszkaniu rozlegał się terkot czyjegoś budzika, dzwonek potrafił ją doprowadzić niemal do palpitacji serca. Dziś jej to nie groziło. Sama nie musiała zapewniać sobie budzenia, ponieważ zaczynała zajęcia dość późno, zaś jej współlokatorki, elfki Deidrde, w ogóle nie było w mieszkaniu. Kilka dni temu wyjechała na jakieś szkolenie i miała wrócić dopiero w środku tygodnia. Arlena mogła się rozkoszować spokojem i samotnością. Leniwie omiotła wzrokiem pomieszczenie, które, nawiasem mówiąc, wymagałoby też zamiatania w dosłownym sensie tego słowa, i jej spojrzenie padło na walizkę, już rozpakowaną, ale jeszcze niewsuniętą na właściwe miejsce. To zepsuło jej humor. Przypomniała sobie miejsce, z którego wróciła poprzedniego wieczoru, czyli rodzinną miejscowość, oraz imprezę, w której tam uczestniczyła - urodziny dziadka Zygfryda. Nie to, żeby Arlena nie cierpiała swoich krewnych. Lubiła ich, ale w granicach rozsądku i pojedynczo. W grupie byli nie do zniesienia. Dziewczyna miała wrażenie, że ostatnio uwzięli się na jeden temat.  
\- Popatrzcie tylko na moją wnusię - gruchała ciotka Eulalia, pokazując wszystkim fotografie papuśnego niemowlęcia. - Czyż ona nie jest słodka? Jak ślicznie się uśmiecha. Prawie wcale nie płacze.  
\- Przynajmniej twoja córka założyła normalną rodzinę i nie odkładała tego na święty nigdy - mruczał wuj Stefan. - Ta dzisiejsza młodzież stale się wykręca, stale im coś przeszkadza, stale warunki nie takie, a przecież mają o niebo łatwiejszy start. Za naszych czasów…  
\- Bo to wszystko przez emancypację - cedziła przez zaciśnięte wargi ciotka Lukrecja. - Teraz dziewczynom tylko kariera w głowie. Od elfek się pozarażały i wydaje im się, że mają całe dziesięciolecia na dojrzewanie do macierzyństwa, a to przecież nieprawda.  
I tak dalej, i tym podobne. Wszyscy zerkali przy tym na Arlenę, która studiowała w wielkim mieście i przywoziła stamtąd dobre stopnie, ale ani razu nie przyjechała z, jak ciągle mówili jej starsi krewni, "kawalerem". Dziewczyna czuła się okropnie. Na domiar złego tym razem do utyskiwań dołączyła jej własna matka. Wieczorem, kiedy wróciły już do własnego domu, matka zaczęła szlochać.  
\- Biedna ty moja córeczko, tak coś szczęścia do chłopców nie masz, a oni ci jeszcze dokuczają, jakby to była twoja wina. Serce mnie boli, kiedy tego słucham…  
\- Ale mamo - próbowała protestować Arlena - nie przejmuj się. W ogóle ich nie słuchaj. No może i nie mam chłopaka, ale wcale nie czuję się nieszczęśliwa, a to chyba najważniejsze?  
Matka niecierpliwie machnęła ręką.  
\- Córciu, ty nic jeszcze nie wiesz o świecie. Niedługo skończysz studia i co, tak w pojedynkę będziesz się borykać z życiem? Świat jest okrutny, a ludzie nie są stworzeni do samotności. Żadna rasa rozumna nie jest.  
\- Święta racja, tylko że przecież nie jestem sama! Mam mnóstwo znajomych, z prawie wszystkich ludzkich i nieludzkich ras! - oburzyła się dziewczyna. - Nie będę walczyć ze światem w pojedynkę. Na przykład Deirdre już obiecała, że…  
\- E, znajomi to nie to, co trzeba - przerwała jej matka. - A już szczególnie nieludzie. Gdy chodzi o posadę, zawsze najpierw swoich wciągają i im załatwiają. Nie, córeczko, jeśli chcesz mieć prawdziwe oparcie w życiu, musisz założyć rodzinę. Ja wiem, ty szczęścia nie masz, ale o to się nie martw, zadbałam o to, żeby ci się odmieniło.  
Matka zaczęła grzebać w szufladzie stolika i wydobyła stamtąd kopertę z jakimiś papierami w środku.  
\- Weź to, córeczko, i przyrzeknij mi, że skorzystasz.  
\- Ale co to jest? - Arlena niepewnie wzięła do ręki podany przez matkę przedmiot.  
\- Kupon na usługi czarodziejskie. Dostałam od jednej znajomej i z początku nie chciałam przyjąć, bo po co mi to, ale potem pomyślałam o tobie i wzięłam. Nawet nie będziesz musiała daleko jeździć, ten czarodziej mieszka w twoim mieście. Podobno jest bardzo skuteczny, gdy chodzi o czary miłosne. Zna dobre zaklęcia. Zobaczysz, zaraz zainteresuje się tobą jakiś ciekawy kawaler.  
\- Ale mamo! - wybuchła Arlena i urwała, bo nic więcej nie była w stanie powiedzieć, po prostu ją zatkało.  
Nie czuła się gotowa na stały związek, no i tak w ogóle niektóre dziewczyny wolą panny od kawalerów! To co prawda nie był przypadek Arleny, ale chyba matka powinna o to zapytać? I w ogóle…  
\- Nie opieraj się, córeczko - ciągnęła matka. - W kopercie są jeszcze pieniądze, żebyś mogła dopłacić, ile tam trzeba. Idź po to zaklęcie. Ja wiem, tobie nie bardzo się chce, myślisz teraz głównie o pracy dyplomowej, ale mówię ci, nie ma co czekać. Nie prześpij właściwej pory. No, zrób to dla mamusi. Tak przez rozum.  
"Tak przez rozum" było ulubionym zdaniem nieboszczki babci. Używała go głównie wtedy, gdy starała się namówić chore wnuki, by wypiły którąś z jej ohydnych mikstur na kaszel. Arlena miała ochotę oddać matce kopertę, ale potem spojrzała w jej załzawione oczy. Trudno, zrobi to dla niej. Jedna wizyta u czarodzieja chyba jej nie zabije, a jeśli się nie uda, zawsze będzie to jakiś argument, żeby nie próbować takich rzeczy ponownie.  
\- No dobrze, niech ci będzie - westchnęła dziewczyna, kapitulując.  
Tym sposobem wróciła do wielkiego miasta z kuponem na usługi magiczne. Teraz, po wstaniu z łóżka, wyjęła go z torebki. Wyglądał dziwnie zwyczajnie, zupełnie jak kupon zniżkowy na fitness, pizzę za pół ceny czy coś w tym guście. U dołu znajdował się numer telefonu. Arlena zmarszczyła czoło, zastanawiała się. Wiedziała, że skoro już obiecała matce, musi jechać, inaczej rodzicielka będzie cały czas dopytywać, kiedy to zrobi, i biadolić, że córka w ogóle nie myśli o swojej przyszłości, tylko czy musi to robić od razu? Po chwili namysłu uznała, że tak. Lepiej mieć nieprzyjemne rzeczy jak najszybciej z głowy. Sięgnęła po telefon i umówiła się na wizytę u czarodzieja.

*

"Pierwszy wolny termin", na jaki umówiła się Arlena, przypadał już tego samego dnia po południu. Dziewczyna wywnioskowała na tej podstawie, że czarodziej najwyraźniej ma mało klientów. Gdyby rzeczywiście zależało jej na znalezieniu partnera życiowego, zaczęłaby się martwić, ponieważ jednak jechała do czarodzieja tylko po to, żeby matka się od niej odczepiła, było jej to nawet na rękę.  
Arlena pojechała pod wskazany adres od razu po zajęciach, sama i w konspiracji przed współlokatorkami. Niemal od początku jej studiów wynajmowały dwupokojowe mieszkanie w tym samym składzie i zdążyła się z nimi zżyć, nawet zaprzyjaźnić, niemniej jednak tym razem wolała ich nie wtajemniczać w swoje sprawy. Viola zapewne zareagowałaby spokojnie, jako typowa przedstawicielka rasy niziołków była niemal czaroodporna i nie interesowała się magią, więc co najwyżej popukałaby się w czoło, ale Deirdre i Marylka miałyby używanie. Deirdre była elfką, w dalszej rodzinie miała czarownice, które usiłowały ją przymusić do nauki, i właśnie dlatego nie cierpiała czarów. Poza tym strzygła włosy na krótko, nosiła dżinsy jak ludzkie dziewczyny i często podkreślała, że jest elfką z miasta i wyprasza sobie porównania do krewnych z głuchej prowincji. Gdyby wiedziała, że Arlena zamierza skorzystać z czarów, uznałaby pewnie, że koleżanka ją zdradziła. Marylka z kolei była nastawiona bardziej filozoficznie i sama siebie nazywała pozytywistką. Nie zaprzeczała, że czary działają, skoro czarodzieje byli na oficjalnej liście zawodów uznawanych przez państwo i istniało sporo świadectw ludzi, którym pomogła magia, ale uważała, że oddawanie się w ręce podejrzanych typów, posługujących się mocą, którą trudno było mierzyć, za to łatwo mogła się wymknąć spod kontroli, nie było godne rozsądnego człowieka. Ani w ogóle rozsądnej, nowoczesnej istoty, dodawała Marylka z myślą o Deirdre.  
\- Czary były może i dobre w średniowieczu, kiedy po drogach jeździli zbrojni z zakutymi pałami, dosłownie i w przenośni, elfy włóczyły się po lasach i robiły ludziom głupie kawały, a krasnoludy miały monopol na technologię - perorowała Marylka przy byle okazji, a Deirdre kiwała głową. - Teraz są inne czasy, a w ogóle czary to droga na skróty i nie usuwa przyczyn problemu.  
Arlena była pewna, że gdyby się zwierzyła jednej bądź drugiej, kazałyby jej pójść do raczej do psychologa, i to nie po poradę w sprawie szukania partnera, ale by się zapisać na trening asertywności. Dziewczyna nie miała ochoty słuchać takich rzeczy, dlatego teraz samotnie dreptała ulicą Chmielną, szukając podanego adresu. Stanęła wreszcie przed domkiem numer siedemnaście. Budynek wyglądał osobliwie, choć nie przypominał stereotypowej chatki czarodzieja. Był raczej jak spełnienie marzeń obłąkanego miłośnika śliwek, mianowicie pomalowano go na wściekle fioletowy kolor. Na drzwiach widniał napis "Po wyjściu z posesji reklamacji nie uwzględnia się". Arlena nie była pewna, czy takie napisy są legalne, coś jej mówiło, że nie, ale nie interesowało jej to zbytnio. Nacisnęła dzwonek.  
Czarodziej, który jej otworzył i wprowadził ją do pracowni, był człowiekiem. To ucieszyło dziewczynę. Słyszała gdzieś, że w czarodziejskiej branży pracowało sporo starych elfów, którzy jakieś sto lat temu uznali, że i tak nie dotrzymają kroku współczesności, a zatem nie warto się starać, trzymali się tradycyjnych rzemiosł i wyładowywali frustracje na ludziach. Podobno bardzo źle się z nimi pracowało, a negocjowało jeszcze gorzej. Arlena uznała, że z człowiekiem będzie jej łatwiej. Usiadła na wskazanym jej pluszowym fotelu i rozejrzała się po gabinecie. Ten, w przeciwieństwie do domku, był już bliższy popularnym wyobrażeniom o branży magicznej. Na biurku stało kilka szklanych i kryształowych kul w srebrnych, platynowych i stalowych oprawach. Połowę ściany zajmował regał z książkami, które wyglądały na stare, niebezpieczne i drogie. Obok niego stała pancerna szafa, z której zwieszały się pędy dziwnego doniczkowego zielska. W powietrzu unosił się zapach ziół i suszonych grzybów. Jedynym, co zdecydowanie nie pasowało do baśniowego wystroju, była stojąca na biurku kasa fiskalna z terminalem do transakcji bezgotówkowych.  
\- Pani z kuponem promocyjnym, zgadza się? Co panią do mnie sprowadza? - spytał czarodziej profesjonalnym tonem.  
\- Właściwie to nie o mnie chodzi - zaczęła Arlena. - To znaczy o mnie, ale przyszłam tu przede wszystkim ze względu na matkę. To bardziej ona uważa, że powinnam sobie znaleźć chłopaka i to natychmiast albo jeszcze prędzej - wyjaśniła z pewnym zażenowaniem.  
Czarodziej pogłaskał się po szpakowatej brodzie. Wyglądał na niezadowolonego.  
\- To kłopot. Widzi pani, czary działają znacznie lepiej, gdy klient jest zdecydowany i wie, czego chce. Gdyby mi pani wskazała konkretną osobę, którą chciałaby pani sobą zainteresować, byłoby mi dużo łatwiej.  
Arlena potarła czoło. Pytanie ją zaskoczyło, mimo że przecież powinna była się czegoś takiego spodziewać. Może powiedzieć o tym chłopaku z równoległej grupy? E, lepiej nie. Podobno wolał kawalerów.  
\- Nie, nie ma nikogo takiego - powiedziała dziewczyna.  
\- To może chociaż w przybliżeniu opisze pani swój typ?  
\- Hmm… - Arlena zaczęła myśleć na głos. - Nie może mieć zielonych oczu ani piskliwego głosu, bo to mnie odstręcza. I nie powinien być gruby. I nie może być złodziejem ani w ogóle przestępcą. Nie chcę kłopotów.  
\- Wolałbym wiedzieć, czego pani chce, a nie, czego nie chce. - Czarodziej wydawał się zniecierpliwiony.  
Arlena skuliła się na fotelu. Do tej pory niewiele o tym myślała. Jakoś przez całe życie uważała, że miłość po prostu się pojawia. Że trzeba po prostu dużo spotykać się z przedstawicielami preferowanej płci, szukać tu, tam i jeszcze gdzie indziej, i w końcu wpadnie się na właściwą osobę. Dokładne opisywanie wymarzonego partnera przypominało jej składanie zamówienia na pizzę i było jakieś takie degradujące. No i czy nie słyszało się historii miłosnych zaczynających się od słów "nigdy nie przypuszczałam, że zakocham się w kimś takim"? Dokładny opis zawężał możliwości. Coś jednak trzeba było powiedzieć.  
\- Chcę kogoś, kogo w moim życiu jeszcze nie było - odparła bezradnie Arlena. - Innego niż wszyscy moi znajomi.  
Czarodziej zrobił minę pod tytułem "klient, który najmniej płaci, marudzi najwięcej". Potem sięgnął do szuflady biurka i ku zdumieniu Arleny wydobył stamtąd plik druków.  
\- To standardowa umowa zawierana w mojej branży, wraz z oświadczeniem, że rozumie pani charakter świadczonej usługi i bierze odpowiedzialność za skutki, jakie mogą wyniknąć z faktu jej wykonania, a także za ewentualne rezultaty działań usługodawcy podejmowanych przy braku szczegółowych instrukcji ze strony usługobiorcy.  
\- A co to znaczy w przekładzie z urzędowego na ludzki? - spytała dziewczyna.  
\- Że ponieważ pani opisy są wyjątkowo mgliste, nowy adorator może się okazać dość… osobliwy.  
Arlena przez chwilę miała ochotę wstać i wyjść, ale przypomniała sobie, że w mieszkaniu dalej straszy walizka przywieziona z tego okropnego zjazdu rodzinnego. Jeśli teraz ucieknie, jej matka będzie miała prawo twierdzić, że się w ogóle nie stara, i szlochać jej do słuchawki.  
\- Gdzie mam to podpisać?  
Kiedy złożyła podpis i zapłaciła, czarodziej podał jej jedną ze szklanych kul na srebrnej podstawce.  
\- Proszę ją chwycić oburącz, o tak. Ponieważ lepiej pani wychodzą opisy negatywne, proszę myśleć o tym wszystkim, czego pani nie chce w związku, albo o tym, co panią razi w mężczyznach, których pani zna. Proszę myśleć bardzo intensywnie.  
I Arlena myślała, zaciskając powieki i przywołując w pamięci kolejne twarze. Vincent, przeraźliwie nudny kolega ze studiów, któremu się wydawało, że jest szalenie dowcipny. Mateo, który starał się za bardzo. Nieśmiały Andreas. Sandor, krasnolud, który chyba miał ambicję poderwania i zaliczenia dziewczyn wszystkich ras. Lucas, któremu się wydawało, że dziewczyny są po to, by go zabawiać. Niklas… Wyliczała długo, aż ją samą to zdziwiło. Kiedy skończyła, kula wyglądała tak, jakby do środka wpuszczono gęsty bury dym.  
\- Interesujące - mruknął czarodziej.  
Zabrał Arlenie dużą szklaną kulę, sięgnął do szuflady biurka i podał dziewczynie niewielką szklaną kulkę w kolorze czerwonym. Wymruczał zaklęcie i wykonał kilka skomplikowanych gestów. Potem odebrał Arlenie czerwoną kulkę i znowu coś wymamrotał. Przedmiot zaczął lekko świecić. Wtedy czarodziej oddał go klientce, tym razem już na dobre.  
\- Teraz proszę poczekać. W ciągu tygodnia w pani życiu pojawi się ktoś zupełnie nowy i inny niż wszyscy.

*

Kolorowy balon frunął coraz wyżej, ku jasnemu słońcu, jakby grawitacja w ogóle go nie dotyczyła, mimo że w koszu znajdowały się dwie osoby i ładunek szklanych kul. Ciemnooki brunet regulował płomień, nie zwracając przy tym uwagi na Arlenę, która w końcu miała tego dość.  
\- Jesteśmy wystarczająco wysoko - wymruczała, wtulając się w mężczyznę. - Daj już temu spokój i wreszcie zajmij się mną.  
\- Nie mogę. Nie chcesz mi otworzyć - powiedział brunet, nie przerywając swego zajęcia.  
\- Bredzisz - zaprotestowała Arlena. - Miałeś mnie kochać, obiecałeś!  
\- Więc mi w końcu otwórz - powtórzył mężczyzna. Nareszcie zostawił w spokoju płomień, cofnął się nieco i zaczął bębnić w barierkę kosza. - Ja cię kocham.  
Bębnił palcami coraz głośniej, aż w końcu szklane kule w koszu balonu zaczęły drżeć. Szklany brzęk przeraził Arlenę, która chętnie by uciekła, gdyby tylko miała dokąd.  
\- Otwórz mi - powiedział ciemnooki brunet. - No otwórz wreszcie.

\- Otwórz wreszcie - powiedział mężczyzna za szybą.  
Arlena ocknęła się. Otworzyła jedno oko. W pokoju było dość jasno, z uwagi na pełnię księżyca, niemniej jednak dość ciemno, by nie pozostawiać wątpliwości, że jest środek nocy. Deirdre, która wróciła już ze szkolenia, spała twardo na drugim tapczanie, wzdychając głośno od czasu do czasu, jak zawsze, gdy była przemęczona. Wszystko było normalne, a skoro tak, niemożliwe było, by ktoś stał za drzwiami balkonowymi i stukał w szybę. Przecież mieszkanie znajdowało się na trzecim piętrze, a balon latał tylko w jej śnie.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie wpuścić? Wpuść mnie w końcu - przez uchylone okno dobiegł błagalny głos. - Ja cię kocham, a ty śpisz!  
Dziewczyna spojrzała w końcu na drzwi balkonowe i rozbudziła się w jednej chwili. Na zasłonę rzeczywiście padał cień męskiej sylwetki. Arlenie najpierw zaparło dech w piersiach ze strachu. Potem rozdarła się na całe gardło, aż mężczyzna zasłonił uszy. Deirdre w jednej chwili usiadła na łóżku.  
\- Co tu się wyprawia, do stu tysięcy fur beczek zgniłych liści? - zaklęła.  
Arlena wskazała jej drzwi balkonowe.  
\- Tam… tam… - wyjąkała.  
\- Dlaczego nie chcesz mnie wpuścić? - mężczyzna za oknem powtarzał się jak zdarta płyta. - Dlaczego na mnie krzyczysz? Przecież sama mnie wzywałaś.  
\- Coś ty właściwie zrobiła? - spytała podejrzliwie Deirdre. - Dlaczego dobija się do nas wampir?  
\- Wampir? - powtórzyła tępo Arlena.  
\- A kto inny? - prychnęła elfka. - Wszystko się zgadza. Jest pełnia księżyca, w pełnię wampiry mogą latać, ale nie mogą się dostać do domu, dopóki się ich formalnie nie zaprosi. Kto to jest, czemu go wzywałaś i dlaczego tłucze w szyby, zamiast normalnie zadzwonić domofonem? - spytała rzeczowo.  
Dopiero teraz Arlena zaczęła myśleć logicznie.  
\- Wszystko zaczęło się cztery dni temu, na tych urodzinach dziadka - odezwała się ostrożnie. - Nie powiedziałam ci wszystkiego. Krewni znowu mi dokuczali, że nie mam chłopaka, i matka dała mi kupon promocyjny na usługi czarodzieja, i kazała mi obiecać, że do niego pojadę. Zrobiłam to dla świętego spokoju. Poprosiłam, żeby w moim życiu pojawił się ktoś nowy, inny niż wszyscy, których do tej pory znałam. Ale ja wcale nie przypuszczałam, że wyniknie z tego coś takiego! Ktoś miał się pojawić i zacząć mnie podrywać, tylko tyle!  
\- Wpuść mnie. Kocham cię - powtórzył wampir za oknem.  
\- Co tu się dzieje? - do pokoju weszła Viola, rozczochrana i uzbrojona w wałek do ciasta, za nią wepchnęła się Marylka z tłuczkiem do mięsa i włączyła lampę.  
\- W Arlenie zakochał się jakiś wampir - wyjaśniła Deirdre. - A przynajmniej tak mu się wydaje.  
\- Że jak? - zdziwiła się Viola.  
\- Później wam wyjaśnię. - Elfka machnęła ręką. - Arlena, daj mi to, co dostałaś od czarodzieja, cokolwiek to było.  
\- Od czarodzieja? - Marylka sprawiała wrażenie, jakby nie wiedziała, czy się śmiać, czy płakać, czy może mocno kopnąć kogoś w tyłek.  
Arlena puściła uwagę mimo uszu. Wyszła z łóżka, sięgnęła do torebki wiszącej na oparciu krzesła i wydobyła z niej czerwoną kulkę, po czym podała ją elfce.  
\- Maryla, pożyczysz mi tłuczek? Dziękuję.  
Deirdre wzięła do ręki żądany przedmiot. Położyła kulkę na stoliku, po czym zamachnęła się tłuczkiem. Kulka nie rozprysła się ani nie zgasła, ale uderzenie musiało jakoś na nią wpłynąć, bo mężczyzna za oknem krzyknął, a potem odezwał się zupełnie przytomnie.  
\- Czy ktoś mógłby mi wyjaśnić, co tu się dzieje i co ja tu właściwie robię? Powinienem być teraz w pracy!  
Trzy dziewczyny jak na komendę spojrzały na Arlenę, która miała ochotę wtopić się w ścianę, rozpłynąć w powietrzu albo dokonać innej, podobnie radykalnej zmiany własnego stanu skupienia.  
\- Wyjaśnisz mu? - spytała Deirdre. - W końcu to był twój pomysł i ty zamówiłaś usługę.  
\- Jaką, budzenia w środku nocy? - prychnęła Marylka.  
\- Możemy wszystkie stąd wyjść, a ty go zaprosisz do środka, porozmawiacie… - kusiła elfka.  
Arlena nie miała na to wszystko siły, a już perspektywa rozmowy z nieznajomym mężczyzną, który zjawił się w jej mieszkaniu w tak niekonwencjonalny sposób, z podsłuchującymi koleżankami za ścianą, zdecydowanie ją przerastała. Dziewczyna pragnęła tylko jednej rzeczy - żeby to całe zamieszanie jak najszybciej się skończyło.  
\- Niech on sobie pójdzie! - zawołała gwałtownie. - Powiedz mu, że to nieporozumienie.  
\- Jesteś pewna? Podobno romanse z wampirami są teraz bardzo modne wśród ludzkich kobiet…  
\- Deirdre, litości, pomóż mi, zamiast szydzić - jęknęła Arlena. - Każ mu stąd odejść, inaczej będzie tu sterczał do rana, słońce na niego poświeci, facet zapadnie w letarg i utknie nam tu na cały dzień. Proszę!  
Elfka podeszła do drzwi balkonowych, ale kiedy je otworzyła, lokatorki mieszkania na trzecim piętrze przekonały się, że nocnemu intruzowi mniej zależało na dowiedzeniu się, co tu robi, a bardziej na znalezieniu się w miejscu, w którym powinien być o tej porze, bo już nie było go na balkonie. Po prostu odleciał. Arlena pomyślała przelotnie, że powinna był jednak sama otworzyć te drzwi. Teraz już nigdy się nie przekona, czy przybysz był brunetem o ciemnych oczach. Ale może to i lepiej? Zaklęcie tego czarodzieja działało jakoś ciut za spektakularnie i ogólnie dziwnie, kto wie, co by z tego wynikło. Właśnie, czy taka nocna pobudka stanowiła powód do reklamacji? I czy można cokolwiek reklamować, jeżeli to była promocja?  
\- Wyjaśnij to - zażądała Marylka. - W co ty się znowu wplątałaś? Czy ja dobrze rozumiem, że szukałaś partnera życiowego i postanowiłaś przy tym skorzystać z czarów?  
\- Bo ty nie znasz mojej rodziny! - burknęła Arlena.  
Marylka zabrała Deirdre tłuczek do mięsa.  
\- Może i nie znam twoich krewnych, za to wiem, że czary nie są rozwiązaniem! - krzyknęła. - Same widziałyście, co z tego wynika. Jak mogłaś tak narażać siebie i nas przy okazji? I jeszcze jemu zmarnowałaś noc, co jeśli go przez ciebie wywalą z roboty? Dla wampirów jest tak mało etatów! I w ogóle chyba rozumu nie masz! A jeśli on tu będzie teraz wracał? Albo jak się zorientuje, że te wszystkie kłopoty ma przez ciebie, i cię zaskarży czy coś?  
\- Mari, daj spokój - powiedziała łagodnie Viola. - Chodź lepiej spać, bo jutro będziesz nie do użytku.  
\- Właśnie - poparła ją Deirdre. - Najlepiej wszystkie idźmy spać. Jutro coś się wymyśli.  
\- Jutro wyślemy ją do psychologa - burknęła jeszcze Marylka, ale wyszła z pokoju razem z niziołką.  
\- W porządku? - spytała elfka, kiedy zostały z Arleną same w pokoju.  
\- Nie - powiedziała dziewczyna. - Ale nie chcę o tym rozmawiać. Dobranoc.  
Deirdre wzruszyła ramionami, po czym zgasiła światło. Arlena otuliła się kołdrą aż po czubek głowy, ale długo nie mogła zasnąć.

*

Słońce stało już wysoko, kiedy terkot budzika wyrwał Arlenę ze snu. Dziewczyna niechętnie otworzyła oczy i zobaczyła Deirdre, która krzątała się po pokoju. Elfka musiała się obudzić wcześniej, samoczynnie, bo była już kompletnie ubrana i teraz tylko dobierała szal do reszty stroju. Krzywiła się przy tym, wzdychała i prychała. Najwyraźniej żaden z posiadanych drobiazgów nie pasował jej do koncepcji.  
\- Wstajesz? - rzuciła pod adresem Arleny, nie przerywając swego zajęcia.  
\- Nie chce mi się - mruknęła dziewczyna, na przekór słowom siadając na łóżku. - Bardzo się spieszysz?  
\- No raczej. - Deirdre w końcu zrezygnowała z poszukiwań i po prostu narzuciła szal, który leżał na wierzchu. - Chciałaś czegoś?  
\- Jak myślisz, co z tego wyniknie?  
\- Chodzi ci o to, czy on wróci? Wątpię. Przy odpowiedniej fazie księżyca łatwo ściągnąć wampira zaklęciem, ale jeśli się go wtedy przepędzi, z reguły już nie wraca. No chyba żeby się domyślił, przez kogo zachowywał się jak kretyn, i postanowił cię znaleźć, żeby ci zrobić awanturę, ale w to też wątpię. Wczoraj zwyczajnie odleciał. Chyba po prostu uznał, że to przykry incydent, o którym wolałby jak najszybciej zapomnieć.  
Arlena też wolałaby o tym jak najszybciej zapomnieć. Przecież wcale nie była przekonana do pomysłu matki, więc dlaczego uległa? Dlaczego stale ustępowała dla świętego spokoju? Chyba coś było z nią nie tak. Może naprawdę powinna pójść do psychologa? I jeszcze zachowała się tak głupio, kazała natychmiast przepędzić natręta, nawet na niego nie spojrzawszy, czyli wychodziło na to, że rację miała Maryla - cały efekt czarów sprowadzał się do tego, że ktoś narobił hałasu w jej mieszkaniu i obudził ją w środku nocy. Zmarnowała czar, matka nigdy jej tego nie wybaczy. W dodatku umowa między nią a czarodziejem była tak skonstruowana, że właściwie nie mogła liczyć na to, że w ramach reklamacji ściągnie jej innego adoratora. A może mogła?  
\- Zasnęłaś? - zainteresowała się Deirdre. - Lepiej się obudź, bo potem nie będzie miał kto wyciągać cię z łóżka. Viola już wyszła, a Marylka ma dziś zajęcia po południu, więc pewnie będzie spać do oporu.  
\- Wstaję - oznajmiła bez entuzjazmu Arlena, wyłażąc wreszcie spod kołdry.  
\- To na razie.  
Po wyjściu współlokatorki Arlena zaczęła się krzątać po mieszkaniu w przyspieszonym tempie. Afera aferą, nocna pobudka nocną pobudką, musiała jednak iść na spotkanie z promotorem. W zasadzie dzisiaj nawet wolała iść na uczelnię, niż siedzieć w mieszkaniu, czy próbować jakoś ogarnąć swoje życie prywatne. Z profesorami dogadywała się dość dobrze, w przeciwieństwie do potencjalnych adoratorów. Ale żeby okazać się aż taką kretynką! Arlena w kolejnym przypływie złości gwałtownie włożyła sukienkę. Tak mocno machnęła przy tym ręką, że strąciła z półki flakon perfum. Na szczęście spadł na fotel, więc się nie stłukł, ale kolejna katastrofa, do której o mały włos nie doprowadziła, otrzeźwiła ją. Dość robienia głupstw i działania bez planu. Najpierw trzeba się zorientować, czy nie da się jakoś reklamować usługi czarodzieja. Potem się zobaczy, co dalej.

*

Po południu Arlena po raz kolejny wybrała się na przedmieścia. Tym razem autobus był pełen niziołków z pobliskich Pytlikowic, które jeszcze pół roku temu były samodzielną wioską, a na początku roku zostały administracyjnie włączone do miasta. Podróżni rozmawiali na tyle głośno, że cały autobus wkrótce zaznajomił się ze skomplikowanym podziałem majątku zmarłego Holofernesa Hofmaiera z Pytlikowic między jego kuzynkę drugiego stopnia, Dimorfotekę Hofmeier, oraz siostrzeńca, Filipa Mayerlincka z Tucznych Stawów. Sprawa na tyle fascynowała sąsiadów i znajomych nieboszczyka, że za każdym razem liczna delegacja z Pytlikowic jeździła do sądu, by być jak najbliżej wydarzeń. Arlena chcąc nie chcąc przysłuchiwała się autobusowemu gwarowi i miała wrażenie, że zaraz pęknie jej głowa. Z ulgą wysiadła na swoim przystanku.  
Na ulicy wszystko było dokładnie tak, jak na początku tygodnia, kiedy przyjechała tu po raz pierwszy. Arlenie, która przez tych kilka dni doświadczyła silnych emocji, wydało się to dziwne, ale nie zastanawiała się nad swymi uczuciami. W myślach powtórzyła przemowę, którą ułożyła w ciągu dnia. Tym razem nie była umówiona. Mogła wcześniej zadzwonić do czarodzieja, ale bała się, że wtedy straci odwagę, a chciała przyjechać w pełni sił, gotowa do ewentualnej awantury. Z zaciętą miną nacisnęła dzwonek.  
Odpowiedziała jej głucha cisza.  
Arlena odczekała jakiś czas, po czym jeszcze raz nacisnęła przycisk. Znów odpowiedziała jej cisza. Dziewczyna powtórzyła operację po raz trzeci, z takim samym skutkiem. Dopiero teraz postanowiła skorzystać z telefonu. W domu rozległ się dzwonek, na tyle głośny, że Arlena usłyszała go, stojąc przy drzwiach wejściowych. Nikt nie odbierał. Spróbowała jeszcze raz, chociaż tak naprawdę rozumiała już, że nie zastała czarodzieja. Trzeba było jednak zadzwonić rano i się umówić. Zrezygnowana i zła opuściła posesję.  
\- Nikogo nie ma? - zagadnął ją młody mężczyzna, chyba w jej wieku albo nieco starszy, który właśnie nadchodził od strony Pytlikowic.  
\- Nikogo nie ma i chyba już dziś nie będzie - westchnęła Arlena.  
\- Niemożliwe. Byłem umówiony - mruknął nieznajomy. - A niech to. Ale może i dobrze - dodał po chwili już weselszym tonem. - Mogę z czystym sumieniem powiedzieć, że tu byłem, ale zostałem odprawiony z kwitkiem.  
\- Przepraszam - Arlena zebrała się na odwagę, bo w sumie dlaczego nie? Tego dnia już nie dało się bardziej zepsuć. - Pan też do czarodzieja? I też wysłała pana rodzina?  
\- Tak - niechętnie przyznał nieznajomy. - Sam z siebie bym tu nie przyszedł, ale czego się nie robi dla ukochanej babci.  
\- Ja przyszłam głównie ze względu na matkę - przyznała Arlena.  
\- Coś nas łączy - powiedział mężczyzna. - Jeśli się jeszcze okaże, że przyszliśmy tu w tym samym celu…  
\- Czyli? - Arlena uśmiechnęła się, w swoim mniemaniu zalotnie.  
\- Ulica to nie najlepsze miejsce na pogawędki - stwierdził nieznajomy. - Dosłownie rzut kamieniem stąd widziałem małą restaurację. Może da się pani zaprosić na kawę?  
Dziewczyna zastanowiła się chwilę. Wcale nie znała tego człowieka, ale z drugiej strony znajdowali się w miejscu publicznym, dni były teraz długie, a ona zawsze mogła wysłać wiadomość Deirdre i reszcie dziewczyn, żeby wiedziały, gdzie jej szukać w razie czego. No i ten mężczyzna, choć nie wyglądał jak ten ze snu, miał jasne włosy i szare oczy, nie był też brzydki. W zasadzie przyszła po to, żeby szukać partnera, więc może...  
\- Powinienem się przedstawić - zreflektował się mężczyzna. - Jestem Vincent.  
\- Arlena - odparła dziewczyna. - I chętnie wypiję kawę.  
Lokal okazał się przytulny, a rozmówca tak sympatyczny, na jakiego wyglądał. Tak zaczęła się historia, która co prawda nie zakończyła się w urzędzie stanu cywilnego, ale na jakiś czas uwolniła oboje bohaterów od nagabywania rodzin. Żadne nie miało już do czynienia z wampirami ani nie śniło o lotach balonem, i bardzo dobrze. Arlenie takie loty źle się kojarzyły, a Vincent miał lęk wysokości.


End file.
